


Iron Can't Keep Us Apart

by PumpkinBumpkinDunkin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt Stockholm Syndrome, Dark James Ironwood, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Guy Clover, Implied Relationships, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Qrow Branwen, Romance, Somewhat happy end, implied stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBumpkinDunkin/pseuds/PumpkinBumpkinDunkin
Summary: You, Qrow, and Robyn are all being taken back to Atlas after Tyrian escapes, but with Clover is alive and possibly on your side. Salem is not yet at Atlas' doorstep but is soon coming. Upon arriving back at Atlas, Ironwood seems to have different plans for you than the rest of your team...
Relationships: James Ironwood/Original Character(s), James Ironwood/Original Female Character(s), James Ironwood/Reader, Qrow Branwen/Original Character(s), Qrow Branwen/Original Female Character(s), Qrow Branwen/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Iron Can't Keep Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I know it might not be the best, but I kinda had this idea in my mind for awhile. I hope you all enjoy!

(Y/N) sat quietly as the Atlesian aircraft flew them to the floating kingdom, the tension in the air so thick one might suffocate from it.  
Robyn sat on one side of her while Qrow sat on the other, all their hands bound by Atlas handcuffs. Clover sat across from them, his arms folded and his spring green eyes flickering to them every other second; though not due to suspicion of them breaking free but of uncertainty for the coming situation.

After Ruby’s call of distress and Ironwood putting up a warrant for their arrest, everything went to hell. Tyrian had gotten free and crashed their flight during everyone else fighting or arguing (you and Qrow had tried to stop the fight from happening but eventually that got thrown out the window). When you came too, Qrow and Clover were battling. You attempted to help, but then Tyrian showed up, free of his cuffs, and tried to attack.

It took some doing but you managed to handle the situation. You had told Qrow to reason with Clover while you kept Tyrian at bay, and it surprisingly worked. You don’t know exactly what Qrow had said to Clover because you were too busy trying to avoid Tyrian’s scorpion tail from striking you (your aura had shattered in the plane crash) and poisoning you like he did Qrow in the past. In the end, Tyrian did leave a long cut on your cheek, though it was from the blades of his weapon instead of his tail, but that was it as once Clover and Qrow came to assist you, Tyrian ran off with incredible speed. With everyone weakened from the past events, no one had the strength to chase after him. It wasn’t long before Atlesian soldiers came and collected everyone.

Now here you sit, worried for what was to come from General Ironwood and for your team members. 

You lean against Qrow, who turned slightly to bury his face into your hair, breathing in your scent in attempt soothe himself while hoping you leaning against him would bring you some as well. 

The two of you had met as individual huntsman and huntresses working with Oz to help stop Salem, but there was a gravity between the two of you that neither could resist. It wasn’t long before you both joined as partners, then as a couple. 

You raised your head to look Qrow in the eye and whispered, “What do you think is going to happen when we get back to Atlas?”

Qrow sighed and leaned in till your foreheads touched and whispered, “I don’t know. But I promise, no matter what happens, I will get you out of this.”

You looked deep into his garnet eyes and whispered back, “And I will get you out as well.”

That brought a small smile to Qrows lips and you both closed your eyes, simply taking comfort in each other’s presence.

After a few moments, Clover announced softly, “We’re here.”

You and Qrow broke away to collect yourselves and stood as the aircraft doors opened. Soldiers stood outside with their weapons ready for any sort of surprises you had.

As Clover led you to whatever cells Ironwood had waiting for you, he stopped and pressed his fingers to his ear, listening to the incoming commands General Ironwood was giving him. His face twisted into a grimace and he responded with an, “Understood, sir,” that did not sound promising. 

When he turned back, he said to you as much to the soldiers, “General Ironwood has new orders. Bring these two to their original cells, but take (Y/N) to the tower cell.”

Your eyes widened as Qrow argued, “What? What does that mean? What is James planning on doing to (Y/N)?” 

Clover looked as his (former?) friend with a saddened expression, “I’m sorry, but those are my orders. There’s nothing I can do.” 

“The hell you can’t! Wherever she goes, I go!” Qrow growled, moving protectively closer to you. 

“Qrow…” Clover began, but stopped when a couple of soldiers grabbed (Y/N) by her arms and began dragging her away.

“Hey! Let go!” You yelled furiously, struggling against the strong grip of the soldiers. It was futile, what with your aura down and you being weakened by the previous events. Still, you couldn’t help not wanting to be separated from Qrow. 

“Let her go!” Qrow demanded, lunging for the soldiers.

The shapeshifter attempted to get close to you but he was quickly grabbed by another set of guards. The closest you two could get to each other while struggling against your captors was your foreheads touching.

“I will find you, and I will get you out of this. I promise!” Qrow whispered fiercely.

“I’ll find you too! I love you!” you promised back.

“I love you too,” he whispered to you as you slowly were dragged away.

It had been some time since the soldiers had dropped you off at the tower cell, maybe an hour, hours, who knows. 

What you did know was that this was no ordinary cell.

This wasn’t a torture cell like you were worried it would be. No, it was actually a very quaint room, albeit a bit small. It reminded you of the dorms at Academies, except for a few important things.

For one thing, there were no electronics to connect to the outside world, not even a television. There were also no windows for you to look out of, making you feel slightly claustrophobic, and the door to this room required an ID card to exit. 

You weren’t sure if this was an improvement from a normal cell, as this one felt as if it was intended to manipulate more your mentality or emotions. 

It was this thought that made you hesitate upon seeing your cell for the first time. 

Nevertheless, the guards deposited you onto the edge of the bed and left without a word or without removing your binds, leaving you to sit there until someone, most likely Ironwood, to come speak with you.

‘I’m not sure why Ironwood wanted me to be placed here instead of a regular cell, but it can’t be good,’ (Y/N) thought to herself. She closed her eyes and thought of Qrow and how they were going to get out of this.

‘I hope he’s okay…’ you prayed.

The opening of the door to your room brought you out of your thoughts. You looked up to see General Ironwood walking inside. 

The man looked as if he’d seen better days.

The dark circles under his eyes had become more prominent, his hair seemed slightly more mussed than before, and his left arm was now wrapped in a thick tourniquet while also in a sling. 

But it was his eyes that really caught her.

They reminded her of when her team had encountered the Apathy. Not so much as there was no will to live, but rather the hollowness of one who chooses to no longer feel emotions due to past events. 

As soon as he gazed upon you, he looked at your bound wrists and sighed, “I apologize. I did not mean for my men to leave you here bound. Here, let me remove those for you.”

“But you did intend to arrest me and my comrades? As well as place me here instead of with them?” You replied as Ironwood, surprisingly with one hand, removed your handcuffs. 

The older man sighed and said, “I know how this looks, but please listen. With Salem coming and our forces weakened, we need to take drastic measures,” here he paused, “I’m sure you heard some of it from Ruby.” 

You glowered at the older man, flinching a little from the pain of the wound on your cheek, and said, “Only up till I believe you cut her off from contacting us.”

Ironwood frowned but before he could speak, he noticed the cut on your cheek that was causing you to grimace in pain. His face softened a tad and he raised his uninjured arm to lightly brush his fingers against it as well as move your hair out of the way to get a better look. 

After a moment he said softly, “I didn’t know you were injured. I’ll have someone from the medical staff come and check you.”

You slapped his hand away and practically growled, “I’m fine, Ironwood.”

His face returned to a frown upon you referencing him by his last name. You know from history that Ironwood had feelings for you. However, before he could even act upon them, you and Qrow were essentially a thing and he had no chance.

But that didn’t stop him from offering to be there for you whenever you and Qrow got into a fight, complimenting you almost every time you saw each other, practically giving you special treatment on anything, and voicing concerns about you before and after you went on a mission.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “I understand your frustration, but in the long run, you’ll see that this was for the best.”

“Oh yeah, abandoning hundreds of people to die by the hands of the Grimm or worse, Salem, is something I’m gonna say was a good idea at some point or other,” you retorted, “My job is to protect people from those monsters. Leaving them behind makes me failure at my job, as well as goes against everything I believe in.”

“I am doing what I can to save Atlas! How can you not understand that?!” Ironwood was practically yelling now.

“You don’t get it; you’re playing right into Salems hands! You’re letting your fear control you—” you tried to yell back. 

“I AM NOT AFRAID!” Ironwood boomed, silencing you. You had never heard his voice this raised in anger.

Was he trying to convince you…or himself?

A heartbeat passed. Two. Three before Ironwood collected himself and he said coldly, “It would seem I need to let you think this over. Once you understand that this is for the best, I will consider releasing you from here.”

He turned to leave and you asked, “What about Qrow? And Robyn? And my other team members? What are you going to do to them?”

Ironwood turned his head only enough for you to hear him, “They will be charged with treason and forced to carry out their sentence until I say otherwise.” He then turned back to face you and said, “I will be able to give you immunity, but you will have to do as I say from now on.”

You glared at Ironwood and whispered, “And if I don’t?”

Ironwood kept his cool and replied, “Then you will continue to remain here. You’re a smart woman; I know you’ll come to see that I was right in time.” Here he paused before saying softly, with a flash of something in his eyes, “You’ll see that I was a better choice for you than Qrow. You and I could be great, (Y/N).”

You gave Ironwood a look of pure hatred and whispered back coldly, “You can never replace Qrow, James. He will always be the one I love.”

Ironwood’s eyes steeled at your words and said, “You’ll see differently eventually. Until then, this will be your cell with only my staff to provide you what you need and me to visit you.”

He gave you one last long look before turning on his heel and marching out of the room. 

Leaving you alone. Like a bird in a golden cage. A pet for General Ironwood.

You were contemplating how to get out of this situation for a few hours but with how limited your options were, it didn’t look promising. The best plan you could come up with was to act like you had fallen for Ironwoods trap and follow his orders enough for you to get and rescue your friends.

As it turns out, luck would in your favor.

The door to your room opened, revealing the good luck charming man, Clover.

His spring green eyes locked with yours and he said, hushed, “Hurry, come on.”

You looked at Clover with confusion and he sighed, responding, “I…know General Ironwood isn’t thinking clearly. And that what he’s doing will only end in disaster in the long run.” He grimaced, as if there was a bad taste in his mouth.

You felt sympathy for the man. He clearly admired and trusted General Ironwood greatly. So betraying him wasn’t, obviously, easy for him. 

He looked up at you through his lashes and said, “And what he’s doing to you isn’t something I personally agree with either.” 

This caused you to smile at him and you couldn’t help but run to him and throw your arms around him in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” you whispered earnestly.

Clover returned the hug for a few moments before pulling away and saying, “Come on, let’s get out of here and find the others.”

Eagerly, you followed, free from your cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing dialogue for James is sooooo hard and I have no idea why. Originally I was going to have it end when he left the room but I thought it would be nice if Clover came and saved the day. He deserves so much better. I actually might write some James Ironwood/Reader because he used to be such great guy before he shot our adorable farm boy, Oscar. I also would like to write fics more focused on Qrow Branwen/Reader, but we'll see. I hope you all at least enjoyed it and forgive me if there are any grammar issues.


End file.
